Urges by Instinct
by Emertheawesome
Summary: Or why you shouldn't run from a dog. It always leads to trouble. PWP.


**A/N: **Yeah, shameless smut. I had the urge, okay? Basically I'm still a lemon noob, so this is a practice one. Sort of. Whatever. ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy this completely pointless PWP. I really didn't think on back story (jewel completed? No idea. Naraku dead? Your guess is as good as mine) but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Oh, yeah, and I don't own Inuyasha, but reviews are lovely.

**Urges by Instinct**

Kagome was having an awful day. A horrendous, maudlin, atrocious, ghastly, abominable day. She hadn't slept well. She was forced to wear her padded bra--and while it certainly made her breasts look nice a perky, it was _damn _uncomfortable. Inuyasha had been bickering with her all day. Then they got attacked by a group of disgusting, icky, gross, smelly slug youkai. To add it all up, Kagome had been tossed into a forest like a little miko rag doll and completely separated from the group.

She was lost, smelly, aching and tired, and she was going to absolutely _destroy _the next person who bugged her. Kagome rested her forehead against the prickly trunk of a ceder and sniffled. Inuyasha had to find her at some point, right? He wouldn't leave her out here in the dark, because it was dusk and she was already starting to feel on edge.

Kagome steadied herself and continued on, thankful for the small things in life, like having her bow, arrows, and pack. She clambered through some more foliage, then perked up when she heard the small tell-tale trickle of a stream. Pushing through the last of the stubborn bushes, Kagome found her miniature heaven in the form of an ice cold pond.

She knew she should wait to bathe until she found the group, but the awful stench of the slug youkai was starting to get to her head. If she had to endure it anymore, she was positive she would scream.

Quickly discarding her bag, Kagome undressed down to nothing, scanned the clearing suspiciously, then slipped into the creek. It was shallow and icy but it served its purpose. In record time Kagome washed herself off and shivered as she pulled herself out, dried off, and donned a clean pair of clothes. Thought she was still wearing the damnable bra, she felt infinitely better and shouldered her pack once again. Gloom was infiltrating the forest and Kagome realized it would be getting dark soon. She decided to hunker down where she was and wait for the hanyou.

With a nervous sigh, Kagome began to rummage through her pack for a snack. She really hoped Inuyasha found her soon.

* * *

Sesshomaru was a proud demon. He was proud because he was strong. With strength though, came weakness. A very specific weakness.

Instincts.

Sesshomaru's strength stemmed not only from self-control and rigorous training, but also from his inu instincts which had many times saved his life. Despite his humanoid form Sesshomaru still was a dog and though he tried to repress many of these instincts, oftentimes they would overcome him.

Sesshomaru, much to his chagrin, was looking to mate.

It was that time. He could feel his blood singing for the urge to bend a bitch over and rut with her, to possess her and dominate her and protect her. The taiyoukai had distanced himself from Rin and Jaken, unwilling for them to see his weakness. He had secluded himself in the middle of nowhere so he would not unwittingly encounter a female in heat.

Just his luck that even in the middle of nowhere there was a fertile female.

He followed her smell to a small stream where she resided. Dusk was about and he could sense her nervousness even from a quite a ways away. The air was cooling, making it easier to smell her clean scent. Human, unfortunately, but not enough to deter him.

He entered the clearing.

* * *

Kagome had promised to destroy the next thing that bothered her, but she did not expect that next thing to be _the Lord of the Western Freaking Lands_.

She hadn't noticed him at first, instead focusing on the page of her mathematics textbook while keeping her ears open for any odd sounds. She was listening for footsteps, snuffling, growling, _anything. _She heard nothing, but the skin on the back of her neck prickled and she felt her miko powers flare slightly.

Kagome looked up to find Sesshomaru staring at her blankly. She gaped.

"Sess-Sesshomaru?"

His brow furrowed slightly as he studied her. She watched his nostrils flared just slightly, perhaps taking in her scent. Finally he spoke.

"You are fertile."

Kagome stared at him aghast. "W-_what_?"

The taiyoukai frowned as having to repeat himself. "You are fertile."

Kagome blinked, then subtly slipped her book back into her bag and shut the clasps. "Uh... okay," she stuttered. "I have no idea what to say right now."

"Hn."

"Um," Kagome replied, eyes darting to him then around the clearing. "I think I might leave now. Alright. Okay. Bye, Sesshomaru."

In a flash he was before her, his lean form towering over her petite one as she blinked up at him in shock. His hand grabbed her bicep, caging her in, and he leaned over to sniff her neck. Kagome froze, tensing at the unprecedented physical contact.

"Uh, Sesshomaru? What are you doing? Sesshomaru? Um."

"Silence, miko," he commanded, then took another long sniff. She could feel his breath on her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. Kagome realized she should be extremely angry at his forcefulness, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to mind. Suddenly she could feel his fangs grazing her neck and Kagome jerked away. He released her, and when she looked up his eyes were tinged a feral red.

"Run," he murmured. "Run for me."

Kagome turned tail and ran.

Branches whipped her across her face and arms, leaving minute welts that stung as sweat began to coat her body. She wasn't sure if he was following, or even what was going, but she was _not _going to just stand there and let the taiyoukai impale his hand through her belly like he had Inuyasha. Perhaps a hanyou could survive that, but she certainly could _not. _Kagome paused and slowed, taking in her silent surroundings.

She wished she could take this as a blessing, but the forest was too silent. He was there, somewhere. Hiding.

Kagome continued to power walk her way through brush and tree, her mind going over the encounter once again.

_'Why would he comment about my ferti--oh god.'_

Kagome stopped mid step, nearly tripping over a vine. _Why _had he commented on her fertility? Sesshomaru wouldn't want to... want to....

The thought was just to ridiculous to comprehend and Kagome brushed it off. She continued to push her way through the leafy tangles. Perhaps her fertility offended him, or something odd like that because--

Kagome gasped as a white figure appeared out of nowhere and shoved her against a tree. Kagome stared up at the taiyoukai in amazement. His eyes were more red than gold now and his fangs had lengthened, easily overcoming his lower lip.

Kagome _eeped! _as his hips pressed against her and she felt his very _obvious _arousal.

"Oh--" she got out before his lips slammed against hers shortly after a feral growl.

His clawed hand pushed her to the trunk of the tree as his lips devoured her. His fangs nipped her lips, his tongue caressed hers and Kagome couldn't help the breathy moan that slipped from her mouth when he pulled away. Then reality set in and Kagome pulled out of his grasp and dashed into the brush again. Distantly she could hear his snarl behind her but she ignored it and pushed onward.

* * *

She was running. Running from him, and he couldn't help the excitement that coursed through his body. The chase, the chase the chase. He loved the chase.

He could easily have overcome her, easily forced her down into the earthy undergrowth and forced her body to comply to his, but this was so much more _fun. _She smelled of sweat and arousal and that clean, spicy scent that was her own unique purity. And he was even more riled because she didn't smell like fear. If anything, she was enjoying the chase herself.

Sesshomaru leaped from tree branch to tree branch, his crimson eyes focusing on her nubile body as she struggled through forest floor. He watched her rear end as she bent over to bypass a low hanging branch. Her trousers hide little of her curves and he could imagine pounding into her while grasping her hips, her breasts, her abdomen.

Sesshomaru suppressed a low growl that tried to emerge from his throat. This game was _fun._

* * *

Kagome reached the edge of a meadow, gasping for dear life. She grasped the stitch in her side and slowed down to a fast walk once again. She was in pretty decent shape from her time spent in the Sengoku Jidai, but she was still no marathon runner. Most of her time was spent walking, or sprinting a short way. There was none of this long distance nonsense.

Obviously she would have to work on that, if this encounter with the taiyoukai was any indication.

Kagome glanced at the edge of trees, slightly paranoid, before continuing into the field. The grass brushed against her legs with a steady hiss and Kagome picked up her pace. It was a relief not having to constantly duck and avoid bramble and brush, but she didn't like the intense exposed feeling that sat heavy on her shoulders. She felt as though she was being watched.

He made his move about halfway across the field. Kagome gasped as she felt a clawed hand grasp her hip, another one snaking to wrap around her belly. Kagome remained frozen still as he nuzzled the back of her neck possessively, a deep purr vibrating through his chest. His armor and fluff had mysteriously disappeared.

Kagome turned her head barely to catch a glimpse of him from the corner of her eye. "What are you doing," she whispered nervously.

His purring doubled and his hands reached down to caress her thighs, then back up to her stomach.

"You smell like spring," he growled. "And are willing."

"Willing for what?" Kagome gasped as a hand reached up to gently cup a breast.

"Don't be coy, miko," he whispered, and then his hips were flush against her back and she felt _that _again and the breath rushed from her body. Her hands felt clammy, limp against her side.

"Who said I'm willing?" she challenged boldly, though her voice quivered at the end.

His fangs grazed the back of her neck and one, clawed finger slowly trailed up her spine. Goosebumps broke out across her body and her knees trembled.

"Your body," he replied, his voice gravelly, like small pebbles inhabited his throat.

Despite the heat in her belly, the wetness between her legs, Kagome pulled away. She turned around, standing on her tippy-toes and pressed her mouth against his. It was short but heady and wet. Her tongue swept against his, and her hand trailed up his neck, his cheek, his ear, gripped his hair--

--then she pulled away, flushed shyly, and sprinted off once again.

Sesshomaru groaned but let her escape for the time being. Once she disappeared in the opposing tree-line he continued his hunt.

* * *

Kagome was in a bit of a quandary as she ran. Her body yearned and cried and screamed for her to go back, to rub herself against the taiyoukai wantonly. Yet despite her small moment of confidence she really felt no such thing. She was a virgin, and though she had kissed and fondled a few times, she was certainly not prepared for a full on deflowering from a dog demon. What if he was rough?

(_'What if you like it rough?' _a traitorous voice said in the back of her head.)

Kagome shook off that thought and continued her trek, happy that the foliage had cleared so her skin would stop taking such a beating. She was starting to get worn down, but adrenaline was running high and she had a little more energy left in her.

Kagome had long since accepted that her and Inuyasha would never be together as lovers. Her hope had lingered far longer than it should, but finally she had come to realize and accept it. Despite this, Kagome stilled loved him. Her hanyou was honorable and brave and he would always be there for her, even if he was gruff and couldn't be with her the way she wanted. He loved her too, but some things could never be fixed. His passion would never be directed at her.

Kagome had attempted to open her eyes to others, and in her own time a few boys had shown interest--other than Hojo--but Kagome never had the time or inclination to pursue any of them. Perhaps it was the time travel, maybe the life and death situations, or possibly even the demons, but Kagome knew she would never be able to settle for a boring, oblivious boy back home.

Nineteen and untouched left her a little irritated though.

So while Kagome pressed forward, she didn't do so out of fear. No, she did so out of excitement. It was like a game of tag, but the stakes were much higher. Her legs burned and her chest ached, and when Sesshomaru appeared again and pressed her against a tree--again--Kagome did not resist.

A soft, steady growl warned her and Kagome listened intently and made no move to escape. Sesshomaru pressed his nose into her neck once again and Kagome attempted not to feel squeamish because she probably smelled awful after all that running.

"Be still," Sesshomaru's muffled voice commanded her and Kagome did so. He took in a deep breath, then his tongue darted out to taste her skin. Her breath hitched slightly, quickening, and her hands reached up to tug slightly against his haori.

Then his lips were on hers and his hands were everywhere and she was being _posessed _by his body. She overcame her timidity and let her own hands wander. She felt the hard muscles of his biceps, his toned abdomen and corded pectorals. His hips jerked forward into hers and Kagome squeaked just a bit because _by god was it supposed to be that big?_

Suddenly his hands released her and he was untying his obi and shrugging his haori to the ground. His lips left her as well, and her body felt cold and barren without his caress. In a flash he spread the silk on the ground next to them, then he was back to worshipping her body.

He nipped at her lower lip, then moved to her neck, trailing moonlight kisses down to her clavicle. His hands reached the hem of her blouse and slipped beneath, branding her skin with heat and need. They roamed her belly, then he tugged the shirt over her head, tossing it behind him carelessly.

"What," Kagome gasped, "exactly--are you--doing?" The last word came out as a moan as his tongue laved the top of her breasts. The lace of her bra inhibited his conclusive perusal of her chest.

"I am," he murmured, slicing through the uncomfortable garment, "_claiming _you."

Her upper body was bare, and her nipples puckered to small pebbles with the night chill and the desire that coursed through her body like liquid flame. Simultaneously, she felt so _empty. _

"Why?" she asked huskily.

"Because you are here."

The disappointment she felt was squelched quickly. She knew that this was Sesshomaru and he was just using her for the night. It was the Sengoku Jidai version of a one-night-stand.

Despite the lingering hurt, she couldn't bring herself to care for long. What he was doing to her body was well worth the emotional repercussions. She was too far deep to pull away now. She wanted him.

Kagome brought her hands up to feel his smooth skin. Velvet hair layered his arms and a silver trail lead past the hem of his hakama. Kagome lowered her arms and ran delicate, whispering fingers over his hutting hip bones. He shuddered and growled and she found herself pulled down to his lap, legs splayed around his waist. His arousal prodded the empty space between her legs and Kagome resisted the needy whine that welled up her throat.

He quickly smothered any other noises she could make with his own thin lips. Vaguely Kagome realized his eyes weren't as red as they were before, his fangs not as sharp and long, but it was pushed to the back of her mind as he fumbled with the buttons on her jeans. Her hands overtook his and she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, revealing her plain, flower-print panties.

He tugged at the hem but Kagome resisted and reached to the tie of his own pants. The tie was on the side and her fingers trembled as she attempted to unstring it. After a few minutes she succeeded, and using her human strength she pushed the taiyoukai on his back and begin to pull the hakama down his toned legs. She silently marveled at his thighs and calves, but didn't linger.

Sesshomaru, Kagome learned, did not wear a fundoshi.

Sesshomaru attempted to sit up again, but Kagome stopped him. She knew he could easily overpower her, but his resistance was minimal. His golden eyes watched her with something akin to curiosity as Kagome stared apprehensively at his bobbing erection.

She was from the modern times though, and despite her shyness and inexperience, she knew what to do, and what she wanted to do. Reaching a tentative hand, she grasped him. Sesshomaru groaned and, encouraged, Kagome rubbed a hand up and down his intimidating length. His breathing quickened and she could see his claws dig into the pale silk. He would have tears in his haori before this was over.

Kagome scooted up a bit more, straddling his thighs, and she hunched over to taste the head of his cock timidly. She glanced up as he growled and jerked his hips. She licked again, this time stroking his length with her tongue. His noises bolstered her and Kagome continued. She cradled his firm sack in one hand and stroked his shaft in the other. He was too long to fit her mouth all the way over. She could only go so far before her gag reflex kicked in. Kagome was determined though, so using her hand, slick with saliva, she made up for her lacking depth.

Sesshomaru grunted and thrust into her mouth, resisting the whine that filled his chest. Kagome continued, up and down, until his clawed fingers wrapped around her biceps and pulled her up. His lips smashed against her raw ones, his tongue dancing with her own. Her body was flush against his, and quickly he twisted so she was the one underneath. He was the dominant one and in a flash he slipped her jeans off her long legs.

His hand snaked down the soft, moist curls between her thighs and Kagome moaned as they landed on her clit. Sesshomaru nuzzled and suckled her neck as he played with the sensitive spot, and Kagome writhed against him. The emptiness inside her was growing, the heat screaming for _more _and her own hips jerked against his searching hand.

He slipped a finger inside her and Kagome whined with need. Her body ached for him, ached to have him in her. A mere finger was not enough. A second finger joined the first, pumping into her as Kagome moved her body to meet his hand desperately. The night was cold, but his body was like molten lava against hers; blood rushing, auras clashing and the cutting sound of their pants and groans interrupting the midnight silence.

Sesshomaru shifted and his lips moved to hers again and she felt the head of his erection probe her own opening. Nervousness overtook her, but his hands soothed her, his kiss surprisingly gentle. He pressed into her further and she felt so _wide _and there was _no way she could fit him. _

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and she tried to resist flinching away from him. Sesshomaru continued, his cock nearly breaking her open.

"Relax," he ordered her quietly.

Kagome's breath hitched in a sob, but she forced her muscles to slowly release. Immediately he sheathed himself completely in her and Kagome cried out because _goddamn that hurt. _

She couldn't help the pained groan that spilled from her lips. Sesshomaru didn't move though. Once hilted he remained still, panting lightly and nuzzling her neck. His fangs dragged tenderly across her jugular and up her jaw. Kagome released a deep, shuddering breath, which she quickly sucked in again as he shifted inside of her.

It didn't hurt. Kagome shifted slightly, and a faint ring of pleasure echoed in her abdomen. She pushed her hips up, and taking this as acquiescence, Sesshomaru pulled his length from her, then shoved back in.

Kagome moaned as he continued, pumping into her Sesshomaru's mouth roamed her body. His teeth found her nipple and gnawed and sucked as Kagome contorted with pleasure. Her hands reached to grasp his hair, his cheeks, even the tip of his ear, which lead to him growling for more.

Intensity built up inside of her, a tension that wanted release but she just wasn't close enough to have it. Suddenly, Sesshomaru pulled himself completely from her body and flipped her over onto her knees. Kagome gasped in surprise, and was stunned as he shoved into her from behind. His pounding became harder and Kagome buckled as he touched her inside completely different than he had in the other position. His hand reached around and down, focusing on her clit, rubbing it and sending more jolts of mindless pleasure through her body. She couldn't support herself on her hands any long, instead collapsing to her elbows, her breasts rubbing against the silk to his haori.

The feeling was coiling inside her tighter and tighter, with each thrust, with each tweak, she could feel herself moving closer to the edge.

Then he smacked her ass. Kagome cried out with release, her whole body tensing as her vision whitened and the flame consumed her. Sesshomaru continued to pound into her, his thrusts becoming more erratic until he moaned his own climax. He pumped into a few more times before finally stilling. He crouched over her, his nose running along the length of her spine comfortingly. Kagome sighed and allowed her body to relax. Sesshomaru finally withdrew from her and lay down next to her.

Kagome expected him to immediately get up, get dressed, and disappear. Instead he pulled her to his side, nuzzling the top of her head while his chest rumbled contentedly. Kagome shrugged it off mentally. Whatever would be, would be. All that she cared about at that moment was getting some much earned sleep.

* * *

Kagome woke up to someone shaking her shoulder.

"Uhzzz...Leave me alone," she grumbled, swatting the hand away without opening her eyes.

"Wench! Wake the hell up! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Kagome's eyes shot open, her vision filled with an exhausted and irritated hanyou.

"What?" she asked groggily, her brain still having trouble focusing. When she sat up she found the whole group watching her worriedly. She was also fully dressed and cuddled up against her backpack on her sleeping bag.

_'What the hell?' _

"Fuck, woman," Inuyasha muttered to himself once seeing that she wasn't harmed. "Why the hell would you wonder so far?"

Kagome blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes with half-numb fingers. "I thought something was chasing me," she muttered, telling half the truth.

Shippo hopped over to her, curling himself into her arms. "We were so worried, Kagome!" he exclaimed.

"It's alright, Shippo," Kagome soothed with a gentle smile. "I'm okay. Just was a little lost."

"Keh!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "I smell that bastard around here. You're lucky he didn't try to kill you. Weak-ass human."

Kagome blanched. "Uh...yeah," she laughed awkwardly. "Lucky me!"

Inuyasha turned his golden gaze to her suspiciously. "Hm."

Sango reached a hand to help Kagome up and to help pack the sleeping bag. The sky was a violent pink as sunrise approached and wildlife twittered around them. Kagome was grateful for the cool breeze that cooled her flushed cheeks and soothed her aches. She would definitely be sore for the rest of the day, if not longer.

"C'mon," Inuyasha grunted. "Wasted 'nough time. Let's go."

Kagome smiled at her hanyou, hefted her bag, and continued on.

* * *

About a week later Kagome leaped through the well from her own time. She had gone back for some supplies: ramen, pocky, medicine, and birth control. There was no way she was going to get pregnant because of a careless one-night stand. Kagome was not the smartest of girls, but she had enough common sense to know better.

The smooth pull of time gripped her, and Kagome slid through and landed softly on the other side, shoes digging into dry soil. Immediately Kagome froze as a cold wave of youki greeted her. Recognizable youki.

Dropping her bag at the base of the well, Kagome grabbed the vines and hefted herself up. Once at ground level, Kagome was faced with an extremely cool taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome greeted politely, if not slightly awkward.

"Miko," he responded flatly. He strode towards her, and Kagome held her ground.

"To what do I owe this visit?" she asked him as he stopped a mere hairsbreadth from her, his lips almost brushing hers. He didn't respond right away. His claws trailed up the smooth skin of her arm, leaving thin lines of heat. Kagome's abdomen tightened and she rubbed her thighs together subtly to relieve the pressure. Her smirked, a rare expression on his usually cold face. He bent over further and she could feel his mouth against her ear. She tensed.

_"Run."_


End file.
